The children's turn to travel
by bouncing off the walls again
Summary: When Luke Smith starts a new job at UNIT the last thing he expects is an adventure in time and space with the Doctor and a new friend with a story connected to time travel herself. Features an OC and mentioning of Harry and Sarah Jane. Rated T due to my paranoia.


**Authors note**: So I thought about this story after seeing Kate Stuart (The kickass Brigadiers Lightbridge Stuart daughter!)in the power of three that it would be cool to see two former companions offspring travel in the TARDIS. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this story it all belongs to the BBC. I only own the OC and even part of her is BBC property. You'll see why.

The offices of UNIT in London were just what Luke Smith was expecting. Well furnished, state of the art with a hell of a lot of security. After graduating from Oxford University with top honours he jumped at the chance to work in the science department here. The boy was about seventeen with brown hair and blue eyes. His hear was rather neat for today and he was wearing a smart shirt and tailored trousers. Asking the receptionist where to go he followed the corridor she pointed to and after going through several security checkpoints he arrived in a room where new staff were to be collected by the head of their department. Luke took a seat around the big table and looked at who was already here. Some were going to be solders while others were destined to be advisors. Some were highly qualified while others scraped the GCSE entry requirements. But they all had one thing in common, their lives were about to change. For the better, who knows?

As Kate Stuart walked into the room a hushed descended on the people. "I'm here for Luke Smith and Rebecca Sullivan." She looked at the names on the clipboard. Luke stood up and walked over to the woman. She smiled at him and introduced herself. Another person stood up and Kate's face was one of surprise. She looked about nineteen with brown hair in a ponytail. Quite tall with green eyes and a wicked smile that screamed "I'm going to be trouble." That's when Kate began to frown, HR were having a joke with her surly. She was wearing black combats and a navy t-shirt saying "the clowns made me do it," with red doc Martians. She pulled out her headphones on the way and even gave Kate a mock salute as she came over. Kate's frown deepened. "My name is Kate Stuart I'm the head of scientific research. Luke this is Rebecca. Rebecca this is Luke." Luke held out his hand and Rebecca shook it.

"So what brings you here then?" Bex asked Luke (He'd found out on the way to the lab she hated being called Rebecca.)

"I've just finished Uni 5 years earlier than normal and my mum suggested the science department at UNIT may have wanted me." Luke said as Bex's mouth dropped open.

"You some kind of genius?" She asked.

"You could call me that. And yourself?" Luke decided to carry on the conversation.

"Internship. Though they'll hopefully let me stay on. I'm learning on the job. Dad suggested it would be a good idea." Then a thought clicked in her head. "Smith. I know it's a common surname but you're not related to Sarah Jane smith by any chance."

"Yes I am, she's my mum. Wait a second. My mum told me to look out for someone with Sullivan as their name. You're Harry's daughter!"

"That I am." Bex gave him a Cheshire cat grin. The two were about to swap stories when Kate butted in and set them to work after giving then a tour of the lab they would work in.

Once Luke and Bex were settled down on the computers in the lab at their new desks they began work. Luke was in heaven. The problems he'd been given were actually proving challenging to solve. Scribbling notes away furiously he glanced a look at Rebecca. She appeared to be giving her computer an evil glair and he caught the mention of "a virus so big you'll be defragging for days." Clearly her and the computer were not destined to be friends. And that's when it happened. A groaning, wheezing, creaking sound filled the lab. The unmistakeable sound of the TARDIS materialising. Luke had heard this before but it was funny to see Bex's face as the blue police box appeared in the room. "WHAT!" She shouted as the door opened and the doctor poked his head out as the rest of his body followed him as he stepped out. The man was dressed in a tweed jacket with a bowtie and red suspenders. "Landed. Wasn't sure I was ever going to hit the right time period. Hello Luke!" the Doctor came over and gave the boy a hug. "How are you? Staying out of trouble I hope." The doctor then spotted Bex. "And you are Rebecca Sullivan. Of course you are you're the spitting image of your father." Bex just looked confused.

"Um yeah. Sorry you know me how?"

"I'm the Doctor Bex. I know the entire universe and then some." Luke saw her face light up the mention of the doctor.

"The hero in the stories my father told me! You're not what I expected though. He said you wore a multi-coloured scarf and a hat. And your hair was curly and…"

"I did a trick. I crazy little trick where I change my appearance. So I'm the doctor from your dad's stories. Which reminds me why I'm here. I wanted to know if you two would travel with me." The Doctor said out of the blue.

"What?" Luke was shocked.

"Well I have no one to travel with. And I know what fun we'd have. Travelling through time and space."

"But what about work?" Bex questioned.

"I can bring you right back to this time. They'll never know you were gone. Come on. I hate being on my own. And your parents were so fun to travel with. I want to see what their kids are like." The Doctor looked at the two.

"I'm not sure." Luke admitted being very cautious.

"I'M GOING!" Bex bounced deciding on an impulse adventure with the man she heard so much about growing up. "Luke come on. It'll be an adventure."

"But."

"LUUUUKKKEEE!" Bex whined and he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't go.

"Okay I'll go. On the condition it's one trip only."

"Deal!" The doctor agreed.

There was a mad dash about as Luke and Rebecca both grabbed their overnight bags they were told to bring in case they went away for work. After all they could be needed in the Scottish highlands, the Welsh countryside or anywhere in England.

"Ready to go?" The doctor asked. The two teenagers shook their heads as Bex decided to happy clap on the spot.

"We're off travelling!" She said in a sing song voice. The trio bundled into the TARDIS and the doctor se the co-ordinates for an adventure.

"Luke, Rebecca. How are those problems…" Kate stopped as she saw the last of the TARDIS dematerialise. The room was empty. "Great. Just great." She grumbled.

"What's great," A man in UNIT uniform asked her.

"The doctors just kidnapped my two new scientists. Who knows when he'll bring them back."

**Authors note**: Okay I feel it was a little rushed but that's because I want to get straight into the story. And if you haven't already guessed I'm a huge classic who fan. Without a shadow of a doubt my all time favourite team in the TARDIS was the fourth doctor, Sarah Jane and Harry Sullivan. So I've chosen Luke and created Harry's daughter to go on the adventure. Let me know what you think so far.


End file.
